Lessons in French
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Matthew gets assigned to be Gilbert's French tutor by their teacher. How will this end? Real names used. PruCan


Matthew sat in his French class, bored. He had finished his work, again, before anyone else. It was his favorite class and enjoyed the French language very much. Not having anything else to do, the blond boy stared out the window, lost in his own little world.

Unknowing to him, he was being watched. Across the room sat a silver haired, red eyed German teen. He was eyeing the blond, staring. Often he would find himself concentrating more on the Canadian than actually doing the work.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," came a thick, French accent.

Gilbert looked up to see his French teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy, beckoning him over to his desk with his index finger. Sighing, throwing on his signature smirk, he stood and made his way towards his teacher. All the other students stopped their work and watched, well, all but Matt, who was still staring out the window.

"_Ja_, Mr. Bonnefoy?" grunted Gil.

Mr. Bonnefoy rummaged through some papers. "I don't suppose I need to tell you how poor your grades are…" He pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Gilbert. "This is a request that you get a _professeur_."

"A wha…?" He gave a confused look.

"A tutor, Beilschmidt." Mr. Bonnefoy rolled his eyes. "I will be assigning one of your classmates to tutor you after school until your grades get better and show more promise…" He stood, turning to the now paling class. "Now, who to choose…" thought the man.

Some students were silently praying to themselves, praying to not have to tutor Gilbert. For one reason, it was because he sort of a bully. Another reason was because he had the attention span of a five year old. The list went on.

Mr. Bonnefoy's eyes grazed the room until they landed on an unaware Matthew, who was still daydreaming out the window. 'Of course, my best student,' thought the French man. "Mathieu Williams," he called.

Matt snapped out of his daze and turned to his teacher and the other students looking at him. He blushed in embarrassment as he stood. "Uh… yes _Monsieur Bonnefoy_?" he asked.

"You are going to tutor Gilbert here after school until his grades get better."

Matt's eyes went wide as he felt his stomach sank. Some of the other students snickered, others pitied him. Gilbert, however, had a huge smirk across his face.

Suddenly, the bell that ended glass rang. As students rushed to leave, Gilbert slowly made his way over to Matt, almost in a stalking manner. Finally he was in front of the now petrified younger teen. "So, you're my new tutor, _ja_?"

"Eh…"

"You will come to my house after school. You will meet me in front of the school at the end of the day." Gil gave him a wink. "Gut tschüs, Birdie." He turned and left.

Matt fell back into his seat once Gil was gone. He placed his head on his desk and grumbled. "Oh great…"

Matt gripped his book bag as he sat on the steps in front of the school. He was waiting for Gilbert, like he was supposed to. He sighed, thinking to himself. 'Why me… Why is it me who has to tutor Gilbert?' He gripped his bag closer. 'This is going to suck maple…'

"Hello, Birdie!"

Matthew swore he jumped ten feet. He stood with a gasp, turning to see Gilbert laughing. He glared at the silver haired teen. "T-that was not funny. You a-actually scared me."

Gil stopped laughing, but kept a wide smirk across his lips. "Ah, I'm sorry, Birdie. Let's just go and get this over with." He offered his hand. But, Matt ignored the gesture, clutching his book bag to him, hiding himself away from the German. With a sigh, his smirk fading, Gilbert walked towards his bus, Matt in tow. The sat closer to the back and away from others.

The bus ride was quiet for them. Gilbert tried to make small talk, but Matt, being as shy as he was, kept quiet. Finally, Gilbert's stop came up.

They got off the bus at the end of a road. Mattie stared in awe. The street was full of huge houses. Gil led him up to a white four story house with a huge yard.

"Welcome to my home," said Gilbert as he opened the door, ushering him in.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside. It was huge, simple, yet extravagant. "_Mon Dieu_…" whispered the Canadian.

Gil grinned at his reaction. "Follow me. We will study in my room." He took Mattie's arm and led him up three flights of stairs before dragging him down a long hallway.

"I a-am afraid I won't know my way out of here," he mumbled.

"Oh well," laughed Gil as they walked up to a door with the word 'AWESOME' engraved into the wood. "This is my room." He opened the door and they walked in.

Right off the bat, Matt could tell that it was Gil's room: red and black everywhere with white accents.

After closing the door behind them, Gil rushed passed him, claiming the big chair by his desk. "Don't just stand there, Birdie, take a seat. Sorry that you have to sit on my bed, though." 'Not really,' he added as an afterthought.

Doing what he was told, the Canadian made his way to the closest side of the bed where Gilbert was sitting in his chair. He sat down and noticed that the bed was soft, yet firm. It was very comfy. He looked up at Gil. "W-we should start with t-the easy stuff and work o-our way to the rough stuff,"

"That's what she said," mumbled the German.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Matthew sighed and took out his French book. "Okay, we will start with a common greeting… _Bonjour_."

"BONjour," said Gilbert, roughly.

"Um, no it's _bonjour_."

Gil rolled his eyes. "That's what I said! BonJOUR!"

"_Bonjour_…"

"BONjour!"

"…_Bonjour_…"

"BonJOUR!"

Matt closed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long night…

(Almost 10:00pm)

Gilbert was sitting upside down in his chair, staring at a now frustrated Canadian. A smirk was well seen on his face as he watched the younger teen get mad.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt looked back at the book. "Okay, once more…_Madame et Monsieur_."

"MADame ut MonSIEUR…"

There was a loud bang. Gilbert fell out of his chair from the surprise. From his place on the floor he stared up at a very aggravated Mattie, who was glaring at him. The Canadian, in his aggravation, slammed his book to the ground, causing the loud bang.

"Damn it, Gilbert, we have been going over the easiest of things for **FIVE** hours now! **FIVE HOURS** and no progress! It doesn't help that you keep goofing off and not even putting an effort into this! Are you even trying?"

Gilbert stood, holding up his hands in defense. "Whoa, Birdie, take it easy."

"And another thing! Why do you insist on calling me **BIRDIE**? I have a name, you know! It's **MATTHEW**!"

The German didn't know why, but seeing him like this was turning him on. Plus, it was cute watching him get all mad. He didn't know that Mattie could hold such anger.

Finally done with his ranting, Matthew crossed his arms, looking away from Gilbert. "Do you know any French?"

A small smirk crossed Gil's lips. "Oh, I know one thing."

Matt let out a sarcastic chuckle, still not looking at him. "Oh yeah, eh? Then pray tell me, what is it?"

"Well, if you say so…"

The next thing the younger teen knew, his head was quickly turned by two hands and lips pressed to his. His eyes went wide when he saw Gilbert kissing him. Matt tried pushing away, but Gil held him tightly. The silver haired teen licked the younger boy's lips, causing him to gasp. Taking the opportunity, Gil darted his tongue into Matthew's mouth, tasting him. The sweet taste of maple syrup made him press further into the kiss.

Matt still struggled, but he slowly found himself falling into the kiss. Slowly, he began kissing Gilbert back. He brought his arms up, wrapping them around the older teen's neck, pulling him closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, both pulled away, gasping for air. Gilbert stared down at Mattie, who was staring back at him. If he thought he was cuter before he was wrong. Matthew's face was flushed, violet eyes shining. He held an innocent look to him, which was making Gilbert melt inside.

"W-What was t-that?" Matt said in his small voice.

"That, Birdie, was a 'French' kiss."

"Eh…"

"You told me if I knew any French…" a small smile came to Gil's lips.

The blushed deepened on the Canadian's cheeks. "O-Oh…"

A small chuckled escaped from the German. "You know, I think I am going to like these French lessons," he said, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist.

"Y-yes." Matt snuggled against Gil's chest. "I-I think I will too…"

Suddenly, Gilbert's smirk returned. "_Alors, mon Birdie, comme mon français_?"

Matthew stared up at him, wide-eyed. "**EH**?"

Gilbert laughed and silenced the Canadian with another kiss.


End file.
